Who Gets the Girl?
by AyaC
Summary: a party of boys get a cleric who happens to be a girl. The party embarks on a journey to create a guild, but they are being hunted by a guild called 'Archimond'. More boys more girls join love could be around the corner.I changed the original summaryR
1. Chapter 1 Linda's first impression

Who gets the girl 

Our story starts with a party of 4 people,a hunter,a warrior,a assassin,and a thief.Their names you ask? The hunter's name is Keen the leader,brown hair dudeLvl 40,the warrior is Zeeth,blue hair dudeLvl 24 training to be a spear man,the assassin is Neroge,mask over his face Lvl 37,and the thief is Romen,black hair dudeLvl 24 training to be a bandit. Keen met Romen at Henesey, Romen gave Keen some potions when Keen forgot to get. Keen and Romen met Neroge when they went to Kerning to pick up some supplies, Neroge was bored and decided to follow them. Finally they met Zeeth at the East Mountains of Perion trying to do a quest, since Keen was kind they helped him out. So the party would always train but since Keen and Neroge were range and stronger when ever Romen or Zeeth tried to fight they would never be able to reach the target in time. So they would compete all the time,soon enough the competitions got harder and harder and soon they became rivals. The only reason Zeeth doesn't leave is because Keen was very kind to him and was like his brother,Romen never planned on leaving even if Zeeth stayed because the party was like his family. You also think Neroge would leave right? Well Neroge is a lot like the dark lord quite and likes the dark and likes power but Keen is planning to make a guild called 'Angles Under The Devil's Wings'.Which will become popular and world known, and Neroge will be respected world wide. So the group was traveling to Ellinia in a diamond formation with Keen up front and Neroge at the back(Duh)

"Uhh so tell me again, why are we heading to Ellinia?" Romen asked with his hands behind his head.

"Because we have all the type of fighters except a wizard and I think it's best if we have a cleric to heal and keep the group safe." Keen said. The party was standing at the boarding station of Sixtopia and waited for a cleric to come out. A few came out but Keen didn't think they were responsible enough to heal the group. Finally a Blondie Lvl 31 cleric girl came out, Keen asked if she wanted to join the party. She thought it would be fun to have a party so she gave it a shot, Keen asked her some questions about health and what to do in situations. Surprisingly she answered all them perfectly,Keen took her to Pig Beach to give her a final test, putting her skills to the test, instead of her knowledge.

"Before we begin what is your name?" Keen asked

"It's Linda" she said with a smile."Ok, this is your final test and I am warning you,you must heal the person as fast as possible its life risking" Keen said dead serious

"What? your going to put a person's life at stake just for a test?" she asked almost falling.

"Of course not we will use potions, but who knows what could happen? Take this seriously got it?" Keen replied. She nodded "Alright who is gonna volunteer to be the one that gets healed?" Keen asked Romen, Zeeth, and Neroge all looked at each other and started to run. Keen grabbed Romen by the collar and dragged him back. "Thanks for volunteering Romen" Keen said while Romen was pulling at this collar trying not to choke. So Keen threw Romen down over the wall into the pigs below "DUDE THIS IS SO UNFAIR" Romen yelled while falling

"Ahahha good luck dude," Zeeth said. Romen was trying to fight them off until a armored pig came and he started to run

"AAAAHH" he yelled and jumped onto a rope.

"ah-ah-ah" Keen said while wagging his finger "Neroge?" Neroge threw his star at the rope and it broke.

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA" Romen screamed (A/N look at what the underlined letters spell) Sadly Romen got beat up(not fun)" Ok that's your Que GO!" Keen said. So Linda went down to heal Romen " Thanks" Romen said glad the pain was gone " Gee thanks a lot Keen that was TONS of fun" Romen said dripping with sarcasm

"Hey anytime, anyways alright Linda your in!"Keen said. Linda started to jump with joy.

"Wow she's pretty" Zeeth said "and kind and smart and strong and has nice hair and nice eye's and wow and like wow" Zeeth said while swinging left to right

"Someone got bitten by a love bug." Romen teased

"whats not to like?"

"how am I suppose to know? We've only known her for like and hour" Romen replied

"eh hem I'm right here" Linda said

"gaaaaah,"Zeeth said and passed out. Romen looked at him then at her then back to him

"That was weird" he said.

Me: alright that was chapter1 no flames plz. also i would like at least 5 reviews before i continue and i don't


	2. Chapter 2 the Arhcimonde

Me: Come on people I need reviews, isn't that right Zeeth and Neroge?

Zeeth :yup, hey where is everyone? Do you know Neroge?

Neroge:...

Zeeth: HELLO EARTH TO NEROGE COME IN

Neroge:...

Zeeth:(walkes up to his ear) NEROGE HELLO NEROGE COME ON NEROGE(startes poking his face) Neroge?

Neroge:(Grabs Zeeth's neck)

Zeeth:GAAH HELP ME I'M DYING

Me:hmmm you know what I should do now?

Zeeth:HOW ABOUT HELP ME  
Me: I KNOW,WE NEED SOME SOUP,BE RIGHT BACK(walks out the room)

Zeeth:GAH(startes to sprawl in Neroge's grip)

Neroge:Stitch does not own maple story but owns all the characters except me

Me:(walks back into room)what are you talking about, I do own you!  
Neroge:pfft sure you do  
Me: WHAT(pulls out bazooka)

Neroge:(pulls at collar with free hand) n-n-nothing

Me: thats what I thought ON WITH THE STORY  
Zeeth:AAAH I'M DYING GAH GAH CANT BREATH!

* * *

Chapter 2

The party was at the hospital watching over Zeeth.

"Is he OK?" Linda asked concerned.

"Oh yeah he's fine, he's experienced worse." Romen said. Then Zeeth started to wake up.

"Uggghh"He got up with a groan. He looked around and saw Linda and fainted again.

"Enough of this." Neroge said and left the hospital and came back with a slice of pizza. Zeeth smelled it and shot up

"GIMME GIMME!" He begged, then Neroge threw it out the window. "MINE" Zeeth yelled, and jumped out the window. A 'BOOM' was heard outside, a faint "I'm OK"was heard out the window. Zeeth then walked back in with a pizza in his hand while eating.

"So whats up?" He asked while leaning on the wall with one hand.

"Are you OK now? You passed out 4 days ago" Romen said.

"WHAT!?" Zeeth screamed and started to choke.

Keen then performed the Heimlich maneuver and a pepperoni went flying across the room

"I was just kidding... It was about 2 hours" Romen said.

"So Keen what do we do now?" Linda asked.

"Me and Neroge are heading to Orbis to trade Fuzz balls for some Scuba tanks so we can find some stronger members at Aqua Road" Keen replied.

"What are we suppose to do?"Romen inquired.

"Go get us some more money." Neroge commanded.

"OMG!" Linda shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALRIGHT LINDA ARE YOU HURT WHAT HAPPENED!?" Zeeth asked panicking.

"I didn't know he could speak"Linda said pointing at Neroge. Then everyone fell anime style.

"Alright then we'll head back to pig city." Romen said while rubbing his head

"While I'm gone, Romen is in charge,got it Zeeth?"Keen gave Zeeth a very bossy look.

"FINE, by the way where are we?" Zeeth asked.

"Right now we're at Henesey, so we go through the training grounds to the 3 way cross road."Linda replied.

"Dah dah dah you smartickle." Zeeth said all bubbly.

"I think it's best if you don't talk to him before he faints again" Romen whispered.

"Got it" she replied. So Keen and Neroge left while Romen,Linda,and Zeeth headed to Pig Beach. When they got there there was a few rookies training.

"How did they find this place?I didn't know about it until I was at Lvl20!"Zeeth said. Everyone just ignored the comment and started to train, after they collected about 5K they ran out of potions.

"OK lets head to Lilth to restock." Romen said. Everyone agreed but when they stated to walk to the other side of the map a Hermit with a scare on his right eye walked in and shouted.

"YOU THE ONE WEARING THE STINGER!(type of weapon like a mini-sword attached to hand)" his voice echoed through out the area.

"Me?" Romen asked pointing to himself.

"Be aware that the Archimond will stop you from creating your guild!" He shouted once more.

"Why is it such a big deal to you!"Romen asked a bit annoyed, "And why did you suddenly come NOW?!"

"ZAKUMM WILL BE RELEASED AND THE ARCHIMOND WILL RULE, MY JOB IS TO MAKE SURE YOUR GUILD WILL NEVER BE BORN" He yelled.

"I think he's like totally ignoring me..." Romen let out a sigh.

"Someone is a little lo-co" Zeeth whispered.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, KILL US?" Linda asked.

"Why yes I am,aren't you a smart child?" he snicked.

"Eh he he... that was a retorical question" Linda said scared.

"Don't worry Linda, I'll protect you!" Zeeth said trying to be brave. The Hermit used a summoning stone and brought out Aliens from the Omega sector.

"RUN" Everyone yelled, all the rookies and the group ran to a rope.

"Can't have you be leaving now can we?" The hermit said and used another summoning rock and blocked the exit. "Oh and if you try to use dark sight be aware that I'll be waiting for you at the exit."He laughed evilly and left.

"Anyone got scrolls?"Romen asked.

"I have 3" Linda said holding them up.

"PERFECT" Zeeth shouted and grabbed a scroll.

"HEY, let these guys have it then need it more then us!" Romen said and snatched it away from Zeeth.

"Thank you sir" They said and left.

"Great job Romen now were stuck!"

"I though it was nice of him" Linda said Romen felt some blood rush to his head,he was blushing?

"It was my idea!" Zeeth said as fast as a jet.

"We need a plan a good one a smart one" Romen thought out loud.

"OOH OOH" Zeeth cried out.

"That doesn't involve sacrifice..." Romen added , Zeeth went quiet.

"Linda you're the strongest fight 'em" Romen suggested.

"NO WAY, I may be stronger then you but definitely not strong enough to fight these guys"Linda said.

"Well guys looks like we're gonna have to fight our way through..." Romen said.

"How?"Zeeth asked.

"Well I though of a plan but it's a bit risky."Romen said and began to whisper. Everyone was in shock.

"You sure this is going to work?" Linda asked.

"You know... My sacrificial plan is still up as an option." Zeeth suggested nervously.

"No Zeeth...!"

"Aww jeeze Romen, ever heard of taking one for the team?!"

"No... Now lets go!" Everyone nodded, They then all jumped off the rope"THEN LETS GO!"

* * *

Me:Chapter two YAY I would like 5 Reviews for each chapter PLZ COME ON PEOPLE

Zeeth:NEROGE LET GO OF ME

Me:I hope that soup I got is still warm

Neroge:let me have some

Me: No

Neroge:HOW DARE YOU

Me: HOW DARE YOU YOU BAKKA

Neroge:YOU THE BAKKA  
Me:OH YEAH(pulls out rocket launcher)

Neroge:AAAH(drops Zeeth and runs)

Zeeth:nice job I told you my plan would work,Neroge with think twice before messing with me(victory smile)  
Me:YOUR PLAN!(points Rocket launcher at Zeeth)DIE YOU JERK

Zeeth:AAAH WAIT FOR ME NEROGE(scrambles out of room)

Me:(puts away rocket launcher, and sits down at table) aahh good my soup is still warm


	3. Chapter 3 one down more to go

Me: Oh wow gee thx for all the reviews

Zeeth: but you didn't get any reviews

Me:I know (grinding teeth)

Zeeth: then why did you say thanks?

Me: it's called sarcasm!

Zeeth: SO THAT MEANS YOUR UPSET YOU DIDN'T GET REVIEWS  
Me: WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU STFU

Zeeth: YOU CAN'T SCARE ME  
Me: NEROGE GET IN HERE AND STRANGLE ZEETH BEFORE I GET THE BAZOOKA!

Zeeth: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NOT AGAIN

Neroge:( strangling Zeeth) Stitch doesn't own maple story, stitch only owns some characters

* * *

Chapter3

"You guys ready?" Romen asked, everyone nodded "ALRIGHT LETS GO"

Romen put on the garnier he keeps in his pocket and threw the extra stars to get the aliens attention "HEY EGG HEADS OVER HERE!" Romen shouted waving his hands and then threw a star at them. The aliens began to chase Romen, he took a couple of hits. Then Linda

and Zeeth jumped over the aliens and climbed the rope near the exit. Romen then performed the next part of the plan, he

cast dark sight and ran to the rope everyone was on and then ran to a piece of safe land, threw a couple of stars at the other aliens to get their attention. The aliens then went to Romen all bunched up in a crowed trying to get him, then he took another star, threw it at hanging

rope, grabbed it and tied up the aliens. Linda and Zeeth then once again jumped over the aliens and landed with Romen in the safe area. "I can't believe that worked" Zeeth said "there is one more alien before we reach the exit but the Hermit is still waiting for us out side"

Romen said "We'll just beat the heck out of him" Zeeth said "We can't beat a hermit" Linda said "agh, if only Neroge and Keen were here" Romen said in frustration "Linda has your mana restore to full yet?" Romen asked "let me check" Linda replied she then checked

her stats "yup it's full" "Perfect ok now we have 2 options" Romen said "we can either run while Linda is healing or we can try to fight him off either way is risky" "I think it's safer if we run and find Keen" Zeeth said "I think that's a good idea, we should run back to

Henesey and stay with Athena and try to contact the rest of the party" Linda said" Maybe they got more members" " Ok lets go" everyone jumped over the alien and ran to the portal. "Great I've been waiting for you guys" the hermit said "I'm a girl!" Linda said

annoyed "who cares? Now would you like your death short and painless or long and painful" He snickered "RUN" Zeeth shouted. Everyone started to run for their life to Henesey, the hermit's laugh crackled like a psycho. He jumped and started to smoothly glide in

the air "don't try running" he threw a star at Zeeth's leg, Zeeth cringed in pain, Linda healed him and they all kept running portal after portal what seemed like an endless chase. They were right at the gate of Henesey until the Hermit landed in front of it. "Come now don't

you want to play?" He asked grinning "what do we do!" Zeeth said panicking "we fight!" Romen said in a battle stance, he quickly changed back into a stinger. Everyone charged at him, he jumped and landed behind them. They charged once more, Romen using

double stab non-stop while Zeeth was using final blow and Linda casting holy arrow. He just dodged every single shot, he then went over to Linda and grabbed her by the neck "LINDA" both Zeeth and Romen shouted. "Move and she dies" He said holding a star

intimately close to her neck. Now both Zeeth and Romen were on a rage now, they both charged at the hermit. Zeeth delivering final blow at his legs causing him to fall, Romen the jumped over the hermit and landed on his back and started to double stab as hard and

fast as he could non-stop. Romen then threw him against a tree, Linda now free from his grasp shot holy arrow to pin him to the tree. "LET GO OF ME" the hermit yelled "not till we finish you!" Zeeth said. They all then attacked Romen and Zeeth ready to jab him while

Linda fired an arrow. When their attacks reached him a puff of smoke came from his body and he vanished. "Did we get him?" Zeeth asked, a glowing light flashed 6 times for both Zeeth and Romen. Linda flashed 2 times, "We leveled!" Romen(now Lvl 30) exclaimed

"that means we got him!" Linda(now Lvl 33) said happily "why did he vanish in smoke though?" Zeeth(now Lvl 30) asked "that's not normal is he even human? How could he fly? Why did he turn to smoke when defeated? What is the Archimonde!" Romen asked "I

don't know but let's go to Henesey and heal a bit. We'll look for Keen and Neroge after" Linda said, the group now walked back to Henesey.

* * *

At Orbis

"So the 2 of you are interested in joining the party?" Keen asked the 2 figured nodded "well then welcome"

* * *

Me: I think I'll make the next chapter more romanticy.I need reviews, who should the romanticy part be for Romen?Zeeth? what about these new members boys girls?what class? IDEA's PEOPLZ


	4. Chapter 4 the twins Sammy and Sam

**Me: OH YEAH! 5 REVIEWS THX A LOT! I would like to give a special shout out to Joshua the first reviewer Zackisback and Hanyou-Dj for their reviews and support, and Crostini the reviewer who let me start this chapter, and all of you thx for the opinions. Except it isn't really 5 since I also put a review for my self. What ever, I know some people have to be eager for this to go on… I hope**

**Zeeth: what? Only Cronstini wanted me to get the girl.**

**Romen: yeah but doesn't Hanyou-Dj's little song 'romanticy for Romen', sound good?**

**Linda: I'm standing right here and I get to decide what happens GOT IT?**

**Romen/Zeeth: YES MA'AM!**

**Linda: NOW FOLD LAUNDRY**

**Romen/Zeeth: (scrambles out of room)**

**Me: Linda, lets go get some soup**

**Linda: ooh how 'bout chicken noodle?**

**Me: That sounds delicious**

**(continues to decide on what soup while walking out of room)**

**Me: or clam chowder**

**Linda: NEW ENGLAND STYLE!**

**Romen/Zeeth: (still folding cloths) ON WITH THE STORY**

**So Romen , Zeeth , and Linda had reached Henesey. Suddenly Romen had a chat invintation. "hmm, maybe it's Keen" Romen said out loud. So he accepted " Hey Romen, what new?" Keen asked "a lot has happened, there is a guild called Archimond that is after us, so stay alert" Romen replied "got it, **

**oh I got great news, I got us 2 new members!" Keen said excitedly "really, who?" Romen asked "They're twins a girl and a boy, the girl is a ice/lightning mage, and for the boy a fire mage" Keen said "Interesting, so where are you guys?" Romen asked "We're at sixtopia meet us at Ellinia." Keen said "Yes **

**sir." Romen then ended chat. "So where are we going Romen?" Linda asked, Zeeth was standing behind her just drooling a lot, a whole river. "We're heading to Ellinia" Romen replied. As the group walking along Romen spotted a purple flower about to bloom. "you guys go a head I'm gonna watch this **

**open" "why you so interested in flowers Ramen?" Zeeth "why did you call me a pack of unhealthy noodles?" Romen asked "I decided to give you a nick-name" Zeeth said smartly "what ever, you guys go ahead." Romen replied. So everyone went ahead, while Romen waited anxiously for the flower to open **

**"a flower ready to blossom is a special time and should be appreciated" Romen said to no one "I agree" a deep voice said out of nowhere. Romen jumped. "Who are you!" Romen said, his eye's narrowing "we'll I do believe you met my Hermit friend didn't you?" He said, he look like an archer "why is your **

**guild trying to get rid of us, we never did anything to you" Romen said annoyed, jerks like these always annoyed him. "You take a guess" he said with a deep chuckle "Because you're insane?" Romen said unsure, the archer immediately stopped his laughing, he look like a master hunter. "Oh, you like **

**jokes huh? Well how do you like this joke? Once there was a little bunny, weak and defenceless, he was enjoying a little flower he found, then a wolf came, hungry. Now I leave the rest of the joke for you to figure out" The master archer said "uhh, the bunny got away?" Romen asked scared "WRONG, he died" the archer said cracking up then shot arrows that pinned Romen's arms to a tree. "Oh sha-nap" Romen said wide-eyed

* * *

**

**On the way to Ellinia**

**It started to get dark out, "What is taking him so long?" Linda asked "who cares?" Zeeth asked "Zeeth that's rude!" Linda scolded "All I said was that I was worried of Romen" Zeeth said. "Lets go back and find him" Linda said "fine, it's all about Ramen."

* * *

**

**Back at the blooming flower**

Romen was trying his best to stop the arrows from killing him, he would break them with his feet in mid air. He was now worn out and too tired to fight back, the archer shot another arrow. Just before it made contact to his face a beam of light went streaming right into the arrow. "LINDA!" Romen cried in

happiness "oh my god Romen are you ok!" Linda asked concerned "I'm fine just tired". "Aww you just ruined our fun" the archer complained "is he in the Archimond too Romen?" Linda asked. She turned to face him but apparently he had passed out from exhaustion. "Zeeth, hurry grab him and lets go"

Linda commanded "roger"Zeeth replied and started to pull the arrows off the cloths of Romens shirt. They started to run with the archer right behind them shooting arrows nearly missing. "Come back here and play" "what are we playing murderer in the dark!" Zeeth yelled. After about 8 minutes of running

they hid behind a rock " Zeeth have you been dragging Romen?" Linda asked "yeah, why you ask?" he asked "well his shoes and pants are dirty and ripped" Linda replied "Oh, what ever we'll just clean him up later" Zeeth said "Actually you should go shopping" A voice said "that's a good ide- AAH"

Zeeth fell over when he saw who it was. "God Keen don't scare us like that!" Linda scolded, Keen was crouching on the top of the rock "so what seems to be the problem here?" Keen asked "problem? There's no problem" Zeeth said "so mind to explain why you're tired, Romen has passed out, his cloths are

torn, there is a crazy archer chasing you, and trying to hit me too?" Keen then ducked in a blink of an eye as an arrow flew over his head "CLOSE ONE THERE BUDDY KEEP TRYING" Keen yelled back to the archer. "Yo! SAM, SAMMY COME HERE!" then two people came, a girl with long blond hair in

a braid (lvl 38) and a boy with short blond hair and a cap on (lvl 38) "was up?" Sam asked "we got a situation" "aye we on it" his sister Sammy used her ice to freeze the guy. "What do you mean we! You didn't do anything!" Sammy yelled "yeah well I umm… I supported you" Sam replied "YOU DID NOT"

"DID TO" "DID NOT" "DID TO" "DID NOT" "DID TO" "DID YOU 2 KNOW THAT IS ANNOYING!" Neroge scolded. Shivers went down their spines, Neroge really scares the twins. "Ok, I'll be right back" Sam said, he then pulled out a scroll and used it. Sammy also grabbed it and teleported with him.

About a minute later they came back "hey how come you both can use 1 scroll?" Zeeth asked "benefits of being twins" Sammy said smiling. "So what did you do with the archer "we went to Perion and threw it off a cliff" Sam said "why?" Linda asked "it's fun watching things fall" Sammy said smiling. Everyone took a step away from them, Sammy looked around "was it something I said?

**Me: I'm sorry everyone I said this one would be romancity but I just love humor, I'll try I'm just not the romancity type of person, just give suggestion of what will happen, and yeah it was a pretty long chap in my opinion**

**Linda: YO STITCH SOUP IS READY**

**Me: WEWT!**

Romen/Zeeth: can we have some?

Me/Linda: KEEP FOLDING

**Me(slurps soup) so I would like 5 more reviews and don't forget to give idea's I got a dead brain here so help it out would ya?**

**Linda: Oh and for fun wanna help me and Stitch name some soups?**

**Me: that's right every chap will have the word soup in it. Sometimes I don't say it, it could be in the story. GO LINKING PARK I LUV BREAKING THE HABIT! AND SOUP! GO SOUP**

Linda/Me: (starts singing about how soup is sooooooooooo good)


	5. Chapter 5 a very merry chirstmas? pt 1

Me: Why hello, hello children

Romen/Zeeth: (falls on floor dead) DONE WITH LAUNDRY

Linda: so much soup can't take anymore

Me: I'm making this chapter in honor of Christmas which always makes me forget of my family problems and worries. YAY I'll tell you everyone's Christmas at different times but I'll go back to it.

Today was a day of celebration. The gang is splitting up today because Zeeth and Romen need to go have a job advancement. The morning air was crisp and the snow was shinning under the sun's glow. To put it in simple form it was a beautiful day. Keen put on his archer hat, Neroge put on his mask, Romen put on his black bandana, and Zeeth put on his helmet, Linda was brushing her hair, and the twins were fighting over the shower. Everyone left the sleepywood hotel and went their separate ways. Keen ordered that lower level members had to travel with higher level ones for safety against the archimond. Keen went with the twins to Elinia to find the candle (sry for Jewish pplz I don't know about this stuff) pieces. Zeeth was being watched over by Neroge the cause being of Zeeth's over excited microscopic brain (not an offence to warriors just Zeeth). Finally Linda went with Romen to Kerning, but Linda wanted to go to Elinia afterwards to Rooney.

Zeeth and Neroge

"Are we there yet?" Zeeth asked

"No" Neroge simply replied

"how 'bout now?"

"No"

"now?"

"NO!" Neroge answered raising his voice, "and will you stop asking!?"

"So… we there yet?"

Keen and the twins

"maybe if we can get all the candle pieces we don't have to use it for the quest. Maybe we can make a candle for our selves and have a party!" Samantha (AKA Sammy) said eagerly

"Party? Hmm, great idea." Keen said, "when everyone comes back we'll have a party!"

"Wooh! PARTY! ALRIGHT!" Sam said pumping his fist in the air.

Romen and Linda

The walk was quiet. No one said a word. Romen was sweating beyond belief! Was it because of the test to be a bandit, or was it Linda? He wiped his sweating palms against his dark sneak pants. "Here" Linda offered handing him a handkerchief. Romen couldn't utter a single word. "Try to calm down would ya?" Linda said reassuring him "you'll do just fine". They reached Kerning with a soaked Romen. "Ready for the test?" Linda said excited. They headed to the dark lord. "You seem much stronger then the last time I saw you" the dark lord said, there was no response from Romen. It was as if he didn't now how to speak he was just shaking all over. "Take this letter and give it to the job instructor outside of kerning" the dark lord ordered as he handed them the slip. They went to the job instructor and found him.

"Romen is here to become a Bandit" Linda said to the instructor. He told Romen what to do, "Can I come to?" Linda asked

"Are you family?" the instructor asked

"In a way"

"Then you're allowed" the instructor then handed them a scroll "this will take you to your destination, good luck". Romen and Linda used the scroll and went to the grounds. Linda was cheering on the side lines while Romen was trying to get a firm grip of his dagger with his sweaty palms.

Back with Zeeth and Nerogue

"We're there now, right?" Zeeth asked

"Yes!! We're finally here!" said a pissed Nerogue. The two of them went to Dances with Bullrog (how ever you spell it) and Zeeth asked if he could become a warrior. Zeeth then received a scroll to head to the destination, Nerogue stayed behind. When Zeeth got to the destination a thief who seems like he just became a bandit a few minutes ago was there.

"Who are you?" Zeeth asked "and why are you here! This is a private area!" The figure had black hair, a black bandana, and black sneak cloths.

"I'm here to pay my dearest brother a visit" He said with a grin

"What are you talking abou-" Zeeth was then cut off by being whacked with the back of the figure's dagger. The figure then took Zeeth's armor and disguised him self as Zeeth. He then slung Zeeth's spear onto his shoulder.

"Romen, big brother's paying a visit" he said laughing hysterically

Me: O.o to be continued dum dum dum!! It's a short chap I kno ill do better

Romen: BIG BROTHER YOU MEAN MY BIG BROTHER LAST TIME I SAW HIM HE TRIED TO-"

Me: that's enough Romen leave it for the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Very Merry Christmas? Pt2

* * *

Me: Are you guys happy I'm back?! Ooh, I just got an idea that you might enjoy. It's related to Romen evil grin so anyways, I've been sick for like a week and have hay fever (It's now spring! But the story's in winter!) I'll try to continue with the Christmas spirit even though it's not with me, I'll just sing Christmas songs while writing lol.

Me:Ready to sing your song Maplers?

Romen: I'll say we are!

Sam: Yea let's sing it now!

Me: Okay Romen?

Romen: Okay

Me: Okay Sam?

Sam: Okay

Me: Okay Zeeth?... Zeeth?

Zeeth: (Beating up squirrel) Wewt this kicks a mushroom's butt!

Me:ZEEEEEEEETH!!

Disclaimer:Sry for that long conversation, I don't own Maple Story.

* * *

Romen was running around trying to get his hands to not sweat. Linda was cheering him on from the side lines.

"Come on, Romen! Fight on fight on!" She chanted. Determined, he got a somewhat awkward grip on his Stinger. He looked at his fighting position. It was off from what he normally had, but the scratches from being dragged early hadn't healed yet so he couldn't quite get into a comfortable position. The green eye was heading his way, and he plunged his Stinger at it. The green eye whipped his tail at Romen, which he blocked with his Stinger.

"Romen, get a grip," Linda saw Romen's bad stance, "Literally!!"

He tried to fix his stance, to no avail. He couldn't properly jump at the creatures if he took his normal stance, but he was straining his arms too much. He was a sitting duck! The green eye charged at Romen once again, but he held strong and didn't budge. At the last second he dove the Stringer straight down into the green eye. He swiftly picked up the black marble and ran to a horned mushroom.

'This is going to take a while...' Romen inwardly groaned. He found running wildly and slashing put less strain on his hands, but more on his feet. Once his feet had finally tired out, he felt like jelly.

'Aggh!' Romen mentally slapped himself, 'Am I really this weak!?'

A horny mushroom suddenly charged at Romen, and snapping out of his daze, Romen went back to his strange defensive stance. The horny mushroom's attack was too strong and Romen twisted his wrist. He ran to a safe spot and gently held his hand. Whipping the tears on the back of his good hand, he then fell flat on his back exhausted.

"Romen look out!" He heard Linda shout. He raised his head towards the sky and saw a shadow falling right above him. Paralyzed with fear he didn't move. The figure landed right above Romen with a blade landing right next to Romen's face.

"A-a-a..." Romen muttered, eyes wide with fear. "he... hee... HELP!!"

Linda rushed to Romen's aid and tried to knock over the armor clad figure. She failed to knock over the person with their heavy armor. Romen got a better look at him and saw that he was wearing an all to familiar outfit.

"Z-Zeeth t-this isn't f-f-funny..." Romen was still pale and fear still in his eyes. The figure merely took Romen's bandanna and sliced it to bits. Regaining his common sense, Romen darted by Linda's side. He looked intently at the shadow's face.

"Hey! You're not Zeeth," Romen squinted harder, "You look more like uh... umm..."

"Fred? George?" The figure took off his warrior helmet, "Big Brother?"

Romen felt his jaws drop, his brother had changed his well... Everything! Instead of the same sleek black hair, and bandit outfit. He had slightly spiked red hair and Zeeth's armor!

"What'd you do to your hair?!" Romen said, pointing wildly at his head.

"Dyed it," He said running his hand through his hair, "Being related and compared to you really... Sucks." He spat the last part. Romen took a step back, quite hurt.

"Well SORRY!" Romen said putting his hands on his hips, "Just because my hair is messy, and black, and don't carry a brush with me and comb my hair every ten minutes, doesn't mean we're not related! We still have the same face... Dummy..." Romen muttered the last part. (They only a year apart and look quite similar. Romen's brother is just taller.)

Romen's brother pulled out a comb and started brushing his hair, "True, that's why you've got to go." He stopped combing his hair and snapped the comb right in his hand. "And when I say got to go, then you've got to go." He let the comb rubble fall to the floor.

"Right sure I do. What did I do, and why do you need to get "rid" of me"

His brother pulled out another comb and resumed brushing, "Not much really, you're really annoying, and I hate that, but you know guilds. What 'cha gonna do? Archimond doesn't like a member with a bad family tree."

"Archimond!?" Romen immediately stopped joking around, "What are you doing with them?" Romen questioned while glaring at him.

* * *

Flash back (never done one of these before)

"Big Bro! How did you do that, it was amazing!" Romen gawked at the monsters that laid dead before him.

"These little things? Iron hogs are nothing compared to my strength." He smiled with a thumbs-up. They just smiled at each other for awhile until they were called back for supper. Thing began to change after a few months...

"How can you leave now?! We need you to help raise money!" Their father slammed his fist on the table and got up. Romen's brother slammed his fist on the table equally as hard if not harder.

"H-hey come on now, you're going to break the table!" Romen said sheepishly trying to lighten the situation. His mom hushed him.

"I'm going and you're going to have to accept it, Old man!" His brother yelled, "I've spent fourteen years, my entire life so far, helping getting your damn money just so you can go prance around showing off some stupid set of stars!"

"Watch your mouth, Young man!" Their father fiercely glared at him, "The stars are for family protection! We're just barely half way done, you can't leave just because you're going to become a stronger bandit. Stop this non-sense, you don't need to be a chief bandit! When are you going to realize your mistakes and put down your silly knife!?"

"BULLSHI" He yelled and grabbed his dagger, "You think this is a knife? You think this is a steak knife?! You think this is a mistake?! Realize your own mistake first! You just want those starts because you're Weak! Mobs, money, errands, I took care of them all. All because you're no good, you're weak! Assassins are WEAK!"

"You're just a kid! You don't know what power is, what strength is! All I see is a kid playing hero!"

"I ain't playing anymore, Old man" He sheathed his dagger, "Look at you! Pathetic, throwing pieces of metal to defend yourself! A true hero goes head to head in combat, strong and proud! Look around you! Do you know why you can't become stronger, do you know why you aren't any stronger?! It's because you care too much! Caring is a weakness! In the real world, you have to be strong to survive! You've been living in this little village and have gained absolutely no power! I'M SICK OF IT, ALL OF IT! I'm not caring for anybody but me!" He marched out the door.

"You've been hanging around that kid again haven't you!?" The father felt blood rush to his head, "This is all because of Gale isn't it?! Isn't it!!"

"There's nothing wrong with Gale! He's a strong hermit, unlike you! He may be an assassin, but he's proven he can be strong even so! He's a leader! Be caring and you'll be like his washed up sister! Cecilia was such a promising cleric. It's too bad..." He smirked as he walked out the door. Romen ran after him to where the iron hogs were.

"You're not really going are you?" Romen began tearing, "Are you...?"

"Romen, you show to much affection! Stop caring! Shun all emotions, listen to Gale and you'll be strong. Listen to Gale and you'll be able to defeat these Iron hogs just like me!"

"You're not weak if you care! If our parents didn't care you wouldn't be here!" Romen said tears flowing from his eyes.

"Stop it! Stop!" He shouted in disgust of his brother's emotions, "Prove to me that caring doesn't make you weak! Prove it now!!" He then abruptly shoved Romen into a ditch with Iron hogs. Romen reached to his brother as he fell, hoping to be saved, but was heart broken when he saw his brother walk away as he continued to fall deeper and deeper to the enraged hogs below.

End Flash back

* * *

"What am I doing with Archimond? What a dumb question! Getting stronger of course, just like I said I would! Sorry I didn't see your "strength" while you were with the Iron hogs, but I'm here now so tell me all about how strong you were with your caring. Of course if you didn't care and did as you pleased you could've trained more and could have been a little more prepared. I'm sure it all worked out fine though! So do tell..." His brother sat down with a smirk. Romen held a strong gaze on his brother, but his left arm was trembling. He stopped it with his other arm, Linda grabbed his shoulder in concern. He shook his head fixed his gaze back to his brother.

"Everything turned out.. fine..." Romen choked on the sentence a bit, "Now what did you do with Zeeth?" His brother didn't believe Romen's words, but still answered his question.

"That warrior blue hair you mean? He's fine, he's probably going to have a headache."

"Did you hurt him?" Linda asked concerned.

"He's fine I said! Stop being so concerned, it's annoying." He got up and started jumping away. "Don't worry little brother, I'll be back. It's too emotional here for me right now, but I'll be back." A shiver went down Linda and Romen's spine.

"A-anyways let's go find the others." Linda suggested, Romen gave a small nod, still clutching his left arm. Linda noticed this, but decided not to ask about it.

* * *

"Agggh, my head..." Zeeth grabbed his head to stop the throbbing, but didn't attempt to get up. "Neroge, Neroge you there?" Zeeth put a hand over his head to block the blinding light.

"Yea I'm here, how you feeling?"

"I'm hungry..."

"I gave you or tired to give you some seafood soup while you were out."

"Neroge, everything hurts, and... and... I see the light! It's blinding me!" Zeeth couldn't see a thing from this blinding light beating down on him. Neroge looked to where Zeeth was looking and looked back down at Zeeth quite annoyed.

"That's the sun you idiot..."

Me: It's short, I'm sorry. I wanted to post this up as soon as I got the info that I wanted to get in.


End file.
